Taken
by TattyAnn
Summary: James stole his wife and his life but Kendall will never let him take his daughter. When she is taken on a trip to Paris, he will go to the ends of the world to get her back and he might just get his wife back along the way. Story for BigTimeBitch
1. My heart broke

**A/N: This is based of a film I have never heard off, It's called Taken! Me and BigTimeBitch went to town today and we where saying how we should write a story with eachother in it.. and yeah this is my outcome.. promise there will be some James/BigTimeBitch and Kendall/BigTimeBitch .. anno becuase i love riteing sex scenes about my best friend... JOKE lol! Anyways, the dress that she has on in here! She tried on today and it was BEAUTIFUL It's from lipsy.. hmm.. yeah, we went exspencive shopping and I LOVED IT... I didn't spend any money though.. lol! We looked around! WE got lap top necklaces saying best and friend on them because we are both writers.. I know I'm not big on here but on JBFF I'm rather big.. hmm. yeah so here is taken.**

**Disclaimer: I don' own BTR or all of the ideas, some I do becuase I haven't actually see Taken yet..:)**

**Whats you're best friend like?**

**Images on my profile of Scarlett and what she's wearing.**

**- Sarah x**

Her blonde locks fall to her waist, she giggles, she's only four. I can see her out back playing with her friends. I ring the bell, waiting for an answer, there isn't one so I let myself in.

"Hello, Scarlett are you home?" I shout, wondering slowly into the room, a loud bang echos through the some what empty house as the door shuts.

"She's keeping an eye on Tallulah, why are you here Kendall?" A sharp voice says in a hush tone. I spin around to see my old best friend, James Diamond. When me and Scarlett broke up, James was the first to come to her resque- that lead to my break down and the bands too. It was the main reson I now work in a walmart.

"I came to see Marie, it's her birthday." I spit, motioning to the large gift I hold in my hands. He frowns, thinking about what to do, I scoff and push past him.

"Wait no, you can't go back there she's playing with her friends." He says, pushing me back, he always was bigger than me so he's abble to hold me back but I still put up a fight.

"Whats going on back- Kendall, what are you doing here." Scarlett asks, her small frame is coverd by white dress, something he must have baught her. I could never afford that kind of dress now. I take a deep breath, trying to regain the reason I'm actually here.

"It's my daughters birthday Scarlett." I demand, shurgging away from James, her eyes soften a little as she see's the present in my hand.

"Go through but if she ignores you the don't be mad at her, she's playing with her new toys and her friends." She says simply, no hello- or aything. Then again, I didn't give her one- we're not on god terms anymore. We only speak when I want to see Marie, or what Marie asks for me, thats not very offten.

"Daddy!" An angelic voice screams, within a second my daughter is in my arms, I hold her close, spinning her around in circles, kissing the top of her head.

"Marie." I sigh, holding her closer to me.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what today is?" She squeels as I set her down, she jumps up and down, her pink dress flous around her as she does.

"I don't know, I think this prestant is you're mom's." I chuckle picking it up from the floor when I had placed it before picking her up.

"What is it! What is it!" She giggles, biteing on the thumb nail nervously.

"Open it to find out!" I say, motioning to it, her face lights up even more when she see's it, a kareoke machine. "You said you wanted to be a singer." She nods, looking at it, almost drooling.

"Just like Daddy James!" My smile faulters but I keep it in place, just for her sake. I' not going to lie, that stung- a lot. I'm a singer too, a lot better than James. He's s auto tuned and he has an awfu stage presence.

"Just like James." I mutter, looking up when someone coughs, I gasp, as does Marie. Sh begins to cry tears of joy, screaming as she runs towards James. In is hand is a rope, at the end of the white rope is a white and black pony.

"Daddy! Wow is she mine!" She sqeels, dropping the kareoke machine on her way towards the pony, it breaks, my heart broke that day.

No matter how much I love my daughter, I will never be abble to compete with _James Diamond._


	2. You know what they do

**Hope you like this!**

**Marie's P.O.V**

**And outifts on my profile x3**

_*13 year later*_

"Mom I'm going to Dad's!" I shout out, walking out of my pink and white master bedroom, I click on the new message that had just come up on my I phone.

I'm outside waiting, ready to beg you're Dad? ;) - Alia.

I chuckle before responding, walking down the stairs.

Duh! Haha, By two O'clock I'll have him say yes and give me a hundred dollar's to spend whilst where over there! - Marie.

I shove my phone back into my bag, the stairs coming to an end, my Mom looks me up and down checking what I'm wearing, a black stripy tank, blue jean shorts and black sandals. She can't really complain considering she's wearing my jeans, a gray sweater with black converse.

"I'll be home by ten, latest- or I might stay at Dad's, I don't know yet." She sighs in response.

"Just because you're seventeen now it doesn't mean you can go out when ever you want Marie!" She scolds me, I shake my head laughing.

"Mom, I'm going to Dad's not a wild party, I'll be back by Ten- love you." I kiss her cheek, running out of the house as James comes into the room, I love my step dad but sometimes he's a little full on with my Mom in front of me and it's a little bit, no okay it's a lot gross to see thirty odd year olds making out!

"Hey babe." Alia smile's, her tan skin glowing in the Hollywood sunshine. "Ready to go?" She asks, I nod. Buckling up my seat belt.

"You have my suit case right?" She nods, pointing to the back seat of her red convertible where two black suitcases lie. "I'm so fucking excited Alia! We are going to Paris for a month and my Mom has no idea, I feel like suck a fucking rebel!" I chuckle, throwing my head back as we begin to laugh loudly.

"Dad, you in!" I shout, banging on his flat door. "For god sakes." I sigh, looking over at Alia. "Dad!" I scream, banging even louder. The door swings open and my father looks back at me, his soft blonde hair tousled, a cigarette in his hand.

"Jesus Marie, what's wrong? Did James die or something? We going for a party." He chuckles, taking a drag of his fag, walking back into his flat, I role my eyes at his all to obvious hatred for my step dad. "Hi Alia." He waves at her slightly, going to sit down in his living room.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if you could sign this permission slip, I'm going to Paris with Alia and her brother and I need this signed so I can get on the plane." I hand him the white peace of paper.

"Why can't you're mom sign this?" He huffs, grabbing a pen.

"She has, I need both signatures." I chuckle, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"I should ring you're Mom first." He picks up his phone, dialling his number.

"She's with James, that's why I came now, you know how they get on Sunday afternoons." I shudder, knowing what they would be doing around about now.

"Fine."


	3. I used to be in a band

**This one is for BigTimeBitch, you made me write this.. I'm so tired I feel like I'm going to pass out, so here it is. Sorry it's short I'll update again in like.. 8 hours, when I wake up.. Night guys!**

**Hansarch: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter too.**

**BigTimeBitch: Yeah whatever. ;) kidding! **

"**Shop at walmart." … "Because you're worth it." **

**Oh dear.. **

**Loljkimchazsomers…**

**Private jokes ftw!**

**Outfits and pictures are on my profile :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three- I used to be in a band.<em>

* * *

><p>She leaves today, my little girl is going to experience the world on her own. Well not on her own but without her parents. It's a scary- no, a terrifying thought. I should have said no but even if I had of done she would find a way to go, she probably would have forged my signature. She's just like her mother was at that age, extremely sneaky.<p>

I knock on the front door of Scarlett's white mansion, I said I'd give Marie a ride to the air port today. "Hey." Scarlett smiles, strange- she's not normally this happy to see me. Her tan body is covered by a blue sun dress, I can see her black bikini underneath it. Her brown leather flip flops hit the floor with a slap as she walks towards the stairs, shouting Alia and Marie. "Thanks for taking her on such short notice!" She gives me another grin, even stranger. "Kendall?" She whispers, coming closer to me, looking around the entrance room before she begins to speak again, as if she's scared someone might see her, my heart leaps out of my chest as she leans towards me so that I can hear her a little better.

"Yes Scarlett?" I breath, my minty breath fanning over her neck, she shivers in response.

"Can I hug you, please?" She pauses waiting for me to respond but I don't, I just hold her. Our first hug in nearly fifteen years. She still only reaches to my chest, it's squished against my pecks which are visible through the white tee I'm wearing. "I miss you." She sighs pulling me closer to her.

"Do you ever regret us breaking up?" I ask, she has no chance to reply as there is a loud bang at the top of the stairs, we fly apart, she straitens out her slightly ruffled dress and hugs Marie goodbye.

"Be good." She chuckles, kissing the top her head. "You too Alia." ALia embraces Scarlett in a gentle motherly like hug before pulling apart and picking up her suit case from the floor.

"I will, promise." Alia chuckles, throwing her dark hair over her shoulder before walking towards me, Marie does the same. They dress differently, Alia in bright blue shorts a gray tank, stripy black tights and gray wedges where as Marie is dressed all in black, skinny jeans, a blouse and crusted gemmed heals.

God I need help, I know what gems are. Jesus. Be a man Kendall.

"You ready to go?" I ask Marie, she nods. Grabbing her bag.

"Take care of her Kendall, please. She's my baby girl." I nod, she kisses my cheek softly. "I do regret it, yes." With a wave goodbye to the girls she is gone, leaving me completely confused, what happened just now?

"Dad come on! Our flight leaves in an hour!" Marie shrieks, slamming the door shut, putting in a C.D and letting it blast out, her musical voice singing a long to my first ever C.D.

"Who's this?" Alia asks, nodding a long to the beat, Marie smirks, leaning back in her seat to let me explain.

"That's me." I chuckle, pulling out of Scarlett's drive.

"No way! You're a singer Mr. Knight!" She shrieks, I nod.

"Yeah, I was in a band, we had our own reality T.V show and everything." I chuckle, remembering the good times.

_I hit the final note for our new song, blow your speakers out and headed out of the recording booth. _

"_That was pretty sweet in there man." James grins, patting me on the back. _

"_Thanks, You know how I do." I smirk, popping my collar. _

"_No, I don't think he does- but I do." Scarlett giggles, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me towards her, placing a small kiss on my lips. They tingle, she always does that too me. Make my lips tingle, I never get butterflies, we are past that now. Far, far past butterflies. _

"_I should hope not." I chuckle, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. _

"_Smile, you're on camera." Logan chuckle's, holding up his knew flip cap. _

"_Dude, fuck off!". I frown, he doesn't move. "Logan! I swear I will push you down them stairs." He begins to roar with laughter, so badly that he can't keep the camera still. _

I haven't seen Logan or Carlos in over ten years, strange how people just grow apart like that.


	4. Paris with a drunken Knight

**This one is for BigTimeBitch, once again. **

**Just got of chat with Katy (Can't reember you're username SORRY!:) and Scarlett (BigTimeBitch) **

**We where on skype for nearly 2 hours!**

**It was so fun!**

**BIFFLS.. did I spell that right? LOL**

**Love you guys! **

**Outfits and pictures are on my profile :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four - Paris with a drunken Knight. <em>

_Marie P.O.V_

* * *

><p>"Dude, we're turning you're cab into a dressing room!" Alia shouts to the driver, he givs her a strage look, we both burst out laughing.<p>

"I don't think he speeks english!" I giggle, she shrugs her shoulder's, handing me the green and silver dress from her bag a long with gold and green peep toe heals and silver and gold clutch. I strip down, quickly shoving the dress on, along with the shoes. By the time the cab has stopped out side of the hotel we're dressed t impressed, she's in a coral strapless belted dress and strapy black sandals with a black clutch. The outfit makes her tan glow even more and shows of her long tan legs.

"Here." I chuck thirty euro's to the man and get out, the instant we stand up a man is at our side to take our bags, I giggle at this. "How about we go check in and then go have a few drinks?" Alia nods, linking arms with me as we strut into the hotel.

"Hi, I'd like ot check in please." Alia says aragently, not even bothering with trying to spea k french. I nudge her slightly with my elbow. "What?" She huffs, I shake my head at her.

"Name please." The women beind the desk says, her nose pointed high in the air and her hair pined tightly back in a neat bun.

"Alia Tohmas and Marie Diamond-Knight." She replies, nodding at me, I pull out my step-dad's credit card.

"Here." I and the lady the card, she quickly scans it and hands up our key cards, telling us where are room is.

"Girl! This is the pent house!" I screach, shoving open the door to the pent house when we finnaly get there. Everything is black white and silver, it's grande, kind of like my house, it's not a home- it feels to cold to be called that. "So, drink?"

Alia grabs my arm, stumbling towards the reseption of the hotel, her heels in her hand, mie still on my feet. We're laughing uncontrolably.

"Did you see the look on that guys face when you flashed him!" I gasp, laughing even harder, we had a few too many cocktails tonight.

"God yes, offt any time! Any fucking day! He was wel fit!" I nod agreeing with her, I look up to see a lady in a pencil skirt and blouse, looking very unhappy.

"Can I help you?" I snap, looking her up and down, she gives me a dirty look.

"Ms Knight?" She asks, I nod, following her to the front desk. "There has been a leak from the pool above you're room, unfortunatly you can not stay there." I frown, wha about all our things?

"Okay, well we'll just take another room then." I say softly, my eye's are glazed over slightly, man her nose is huge!

"Unfortunatly that is not possible as there are no rooms free, we are willing to pay the extra cost's for you to stay in you're own provate vila, just a few miles out of Paris, you will have a driver with you at all times and everythign you do here will be paid for. Sorry for you're misfortune Ma'm."

"Where are out things?" Alia snaps, obviously unhappy about the predicament.

"At the Vila."


	5. Taken

**Hola this is BigTimeBitch on SarahRush's profile because for the next 2 weeks she is on vacation and I have basically took over her story's … with her permission of course… anyway I have always been on at her to update taken and she never did so I am going to take a stab at it =)**

**-BTR-**

**Taken – Chapter 5**

"This sucks" I muttered getting into the cab the hotel had called for us, Alia rolled her eyes at me yet again. She now saw this as an amazing upgrade… I saw it as possible danger.

"How? Come on think of the bright side we might not get a pent house but we get a fucking villa come on Marie this is amazing" Alia told me with a big grin on her face, I sighed, I hated being the one to put a downer on the mood but something was just wrong here.

"A little to amazing Alia. We should have asked for more details on the Villa they could be taking us anywhere" I whispered making sure the driver of the cab didn't hear me, I mean for all we know he could be in on it too.

"Marie just shut up okay they are taking us to some fancy villa" Alia hissed nudging me in the ribs.

"Nous serons à la villa en dix minutes" the driver called to the back of the cab, I looked over at a confused Alia and then back at the driver.

"Sorry, we don't speak French" I told him, the man smiled and nodded.

"Sorry madam, I said we will be at the villa in a short time of ten minutes" he told us I smiled.

"Oh thank you" I mumbled.

"See nothing to worry about" Alia whispered to me.

"Or we arrive at the chamber of death in ten minutes" I muttered hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Dude" Alia hissed nudging me painfully in the rib again, I rolled my eyes. In a short while we arrived at a large villa surrounded by trees, it was seemingly in the middle of nowhere and looked like a dream house.

"We are here" The driver stated pulling into the driveway Alia smiled at me. She got some Euros out of her purse and handed them to the driver "Thank you" the driver said his strong French accent filling his words. Alia and I got out of the cab and headed to the Villa. She shoved the key in the door on opened it flicking one switch, light seemed to fill the house now, the outer walls of the building were made from thick bullet proof glass, it wasn't a small villa it was more like a mansion, something Tom Cruise would stay in.

"Well this is nice" Alia said with a smug grin on her face looking over at me, I smiled and headed over to our suit cases that were in the hallway.

"Go on say it" I mumbled.

"… Alright then I told you so I was right you were wrong, you worry too much and hey is that a hot tub?" She said looking over at the hot tub that was on the deck outside.

"You are such a focused person" I sarcastically commented she laughed.

"Hey cool docking station I wonder how loud it goes" Alia mumbled pulling her I-pod out of her bag and putting it on the docking station, she changed it to one of her favourite songs Beautiful people by Chris brown, not the most quite of songs. She turned the dial to almost full blast, causing the ornaments around to vibrate; I laughed and turned the dial.

"Dude, turn that down" I mumbled. Alia rolled her eyes at me again.

"Marie we are in the middle of nowhere in a bulletproof villa, no one cares how loud our music is" She reminded me I nodded.

"Well alright, I am going to unpack" I told her as I grabbed my suitcase.

"Okay" She said turning the music up again, she sang and danced along with it I just smiled and dragged my suitcase up to one of the many rooms.

My room was amazingly large; I could see outside into the lit garden, there were a pool a hot tub and a tire swing… I have to try that. I turned back to the large California King sized bed with red silk covers and led down on it… this was paradise. I could still hear Alias music through the walls and floor; she is having such a great time.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialled the number of my dad, I knew he would be worried if I didn't call him telling him I was alright. Typical dad the phone only rang once and he answered.

"Hey baby girl" he answered in a happy voice, my dad always seemed happy when he was talking to me.

"Hey daddy" I said with a smile on my face.

"How is Paris?" He asked.

"It is amazing we are staying in this huge villa" I told him.

"Villa? I thought you were staying with Alias brother?" he asked in a concerned voice, I shook my head and remembered what we had told him.

"Oh yeah he is here too, he is down stairs with Alia" I lied swiftly.

"Having a party by the sounds of it" He mumbled I laughed.

"Yeah I guess they are happy to be here" I told him.

"And you?" He asked.

"I am good I-" I trailed off, the music downstairs suddenly turned off and there was silence.

"Marie?" My father asked in a concerned voice.

"Sorry the music just cut" I mumbled in a confused voice. Suddenly I head a high pitch scream "Oh my god" I whispered rushing to my window.

"What?" My father asked in a more concerned voice.

"Daddy I just heard something" I told him.

"Heard what Marie?" He asked. Suddenly it all became clear; three men dressed in black were dragging Alia out of the house covering her mouth. She tried to put up a fight but the three men were built big.

"Alia scream… Oh my god dad people are taking her!" I cried down the phone, tears began to stream from my eyes as I began to shake in fear.

"Where is she Marie?" he asked.

"Outside daddy they are dragging her outside!" I cried.

"Get away form the window" he told me quickly, I nodded and stepped back from the window. It all when quite again when I head them down stairs.

"They are coming in the house" I whispered trying my best not to break down.

"Get under the bed in your room" he told me I did so. I got on the floor and rolled under the bed.

"Okay" I whispered.

"Baby calm down and breathe okay and listen to me" he told me. I nodded, I was now under the bed waiting for his instructions "They are going to take you" he whispered in a shaky voice, I covered my mouth stopping a loud sob from escaping. "I will find you just leave your phone on okay and let me listen to everything" He told me I nodded and took a deep breath, I heard them on the stairs.

"They're coming" I whispered.

"Be quite and put the phone out so I can hear everything" he ordered I nodded and held my cell in front of me.

A man stepped into my room, although I could only see his feet, Worn black biker boots stomped on the cream carpet leaving muddy footprints. They circled the room once and left, I smiled and lifted the phone to my ear "They left" I whispered "daddy they left-" I was cut short and screamed, some one grabbed my feet and pulled me from under the bed.

**-BTR-**

**Kendall POV**

"Marie!" I shouted… she was gone they had taken her, some one grabbed the phone I could hear his heavy breathing, it made me feel sick "Who is this?" I asked in a deep and angry voice.

"You don't need to no my name" He said quietly, he had a strong French accent. With that the line went dead, I dropped the phone on my desk and put my head in my hands, what do I do?

I quickly got up and grabbed my car keys heading down to my ride, I got in and drove as fast as I could to Scarlett's house, I now had the joy of telling her mother she was missing. I pulled up on the drive not even caring about my parking or the fact I almost wrecked James' brand new Jag. I got out and banged on the door. "SCARLETT!" I yelled not caring it was eleven at night. "Open the door!" I yelled banging again.

The door opened revealing a shirtless and pissed of James I rolled my eyes and pushed his out of the way. "Where is Scarlett?" I asked not caring how rude I seemed.

"What the fuck Kendall?" James snapped pulling me to face him.

"I need to talk to Scarlett" I told him.

"Kendall?" Scarlett's soft voice asked, she was stood on the stairs wearing a short black night dress with pink lace, I had the feeling I had interrupted something.

"Scarlett" I whispered. How was I going to tell her?


End file.
